


Cabin Fever

by EmeraldTrident, Johandroid



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019), Riders of Justice
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, One Night Stand, Polyamory, Rimming, This is nasty, Threesome - M/M/M, Use of Tobacco, Will is 22, Yes Duncan and Markus are brothers, age gap sex, breathing smoke in people’s faces sexually?, consensual degradation, except they both have their pps together inside the twink, markus is such an asshole but he’s hot af, no there isn’t any incest between them, sexual burn marking with a cigarette, some very light Daddy Kink, spit swallowing, you determine if that’s incest or not lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johandroid/pseuds/Johandroid
Summary: Young Will Graham, 22, heads to a snowy and remote cabin in the woods for a one night stand with an older man he met online. When he arrives, Will discovers the man brought a friend to join in on their fun. Will doesn't have a single complaint.
Relationships: Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser/Markus (Riders of Justice)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 183





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> We know that Markus' character canonically probably isn't this hard bad boy asshole that we painted him to be in this fic. The film isn't out yet and we have only seen the trailers and we made up a sexually attractive personality so we can be perverts over it :)
> 
> Also, Will in this story is 22 years old, so picture Hugh Dancy when he was in kavanagh qc :p 
> 
> This fic can definitely get a little heavy in the degradation, so if that triggers you, probably don't read it. 
> 
> EVERYTHING in this story is 100% consensual! 
> 
> Please enjoy! This is a nasty ride!

The text message said _‘Come at nine’_ and Will was in the man’s driveway by half-past-eight, hungry and feral for the rugged middle-aged guy he had been chatting with for the past couple of days. 

His GPS had stopped working two miles prior, confused and empty data leading him down a rickety wooden bridge through a clump of forest trees and snow. He was truly desperate for cock, with the lengths he was going just for a taste. 

_‘That you in the driveway?’_

Will startled from his text tone ringing out from his center console. 

_‘Yeah’_ he replied.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. He looked like an overly-eager booty-call, arriving much too early to the party. 

_‘Come on in’_ the man texted back. 

Will took a breath before opening the door to the snowy cold, his long hair blowing backward from his movement and the wind.

He felt himself immediately shiver with the piercing cold, and despite his initially planned cool-headed demeanour, Will treaded quickly towards the house that exuded the promise of a warm embrace. 

He knocked rapidly against the hardwood door, then retracted his fist under his armpit to keep warm. Will silently hoped that his insistent knocking would be recognised as desperate to be out of the cold, and not desperate to be hanging off the man’s dick. 

Even if it was a bit of both.

Or more of the latter.

He wouldn’t let himself come off that way, however, not if he could help it. 

Having seen his hook-up’s photos, he doubted that he would be able to come across as reserved at all. He was one of the most sexually attractive men Will had ever seen. Just his type. Twice his age and greying at the edges. Will couldn’t help but gravitate toward him. Quickly replying to his initial message and neglecting the others in his inbox at first sight. 

The pictures Duncan had sent screamed experience, confidence, and power. And even though Duncan was visibly strong, it was the many scars scattered distastefully over his tattered body where Will saw that experience and power first hand. What the man had endured, what he had lived through. It was devastatingly hot. 

The man also had a massive cock, and well, Will had considered that a bonus.

The door opened to a man holding a tumbler of whiskey in his hand and a wandering pair of half-lidded eyes, he brought the glass to his mouth for a pull, staring the pretty young man up and down. Just like his photos, sinfully feminine, slight, and with those pretty pouty lips. 

He stood to the side, grunting admissively and nodding his head for the boy to step inside. Will felt the warmth seep through his clothes as he walked into the small cabin, greeted by a warm fire. The man to his right smelled of cigarettes and worn leather. He wanted immediately to be ravaged by him and the heat his body alone radiated. 

The man, Duncan, had grey scruff and a thick mustache, dark-brown, almost black, peppered with silver. It was damp with whiskey from his latest pull. 

“Invited a friend over. Hope you don’t mind,” Duncan said, his voice gruff but kind, an air of sincerity about it. Will trusted him blindly.

Duncan nodded to Will's left and he turned to see another broad man, sitting back carelessly on the couch, his legs spread wide open, shamelessly. He too was holding whiskey on the rocks and in the same hand was a lit cigarette. Will audibly swallowed having met the other's indecipherable gaze.

He was obviously close in age with Duncan, perhaps slightly older, with a buzzcut and a thick beard and moustache, shaped nicely but scruffily around his face, accentuating his potent eyes and cheekbones. Will wondered a moment if he and Duncan were related, their silvering hair and powerful build awfully similar. 

"That's Markus," Duncan gestured casually, but his eyes stayed on Will, scanning for any discomfort on his face. It was daring to have assumed that bringing another person without prior knowledge was on the table, but Duncan only saw a blaze of craving in the young man's eyes.

Will smiled alluringly. "Hey, how's it going?" 

Markus said nothing for a moment. Will would've assumed that the man hadn't heard him at all if it weren't for the almost condescending amusement that had spread over his face.

The man on the couch looked Will up and down, his stare a slow scan, sizing him up, a deep chuckle ending his look. He took a deep drag of his cigarette, before speaking. His thin lips curling around the smoke. 

“You think he can handle it?” Markus said, ignoring Will and speaking directly to Duncan. His voice was identical to the other man’s. The same cadence of deep and gruff. 

_They’re definitely related._

Duncan shrugged, drinking his own whiskey again. “His profile did say he was adventurous and down for...what was it?” 

“New experiences,” Will said, his voice almost at a whisper. 

“And.” 

“B...Barebacking.” 

“That’s the one. Never had one raw before have you, man?” Duncan nodded toward Markus. 

Markus, with his hand wrapped around his drink and finger holding his cigarette steady, managed to scratch his lower lip with the same thumb, an open smirk on his face. 

“Nah.” 

Will’s heart was pounding, his mind cloudy, heady, intoxicated off the men’s individual presences. He knew he was in for a night of being used, ten steps above debauchery. He was going to give his soul to these men, and he would be happy to do so.

Markus nodded his head, looking as though he were deep in thought. 

“‘New experiences’, hm?” He repeated, a mocking mimic of Will’s own whispered response to Duncan. 

Will said nothing, but felt a fierce fire light inside of him, but in no way was it in anger. Sure, the man was treating Will with such patronising ridicule when Will had barely said four words to the guy, but this burning heat he felt was pure humiliated arousal. The fact that he was the _‘guest’_ and the two men were talking about him like he wasn’t even there, or worth even hearing from, like he was simply their new toy, he had never been so aroused in his life. 

“I wonder how long that list is,” Markus pondered, his eyes dark, but not meeting Will’s. “Or.. how short.” 

Will glanced at Duncan, who had raised his eyebrows slightly.

Markus smirked again. “I imagine there isn’t a lot you haven’t tried, hm?” 

Will looked down and felt his cheeks growing warm. 

“Bet you’ve been through the fuckin’ wringer and back, taking it however and whenever you can, little whore, yeah? Look at you.” 

Feeling both sets of eyes boring into him, Will’s heart fluttered. However, in a split moment’s decision, he gazed up at Markus from under his thick eyelashes and the edges of his lips quirked upwards in a sweet and shy smile. 

“What do you see?”

“I see someone not worth my time,” Markus said, exhaling deeply as he relaxed back against the couch. “If I’m being blunt.” He took another drag of his cigarette that was almost down to the filter. “But you’ll do for now.” 

Will’s cheeks were on fire. He had never been spoken to in such a degrading way, and yet he wanted nothing more in at moment than to prove this man, this Markus, wrong. He was worth his time. He would do anything he could to show just how worth his time he was.

Will's breath caught in his throat when Markus moved to unbuckle his belt and button and zipper of his pants with his unoccupied hand. He shifted a bit and brought his cock, thick and heavy, half-hard into view. He stroked himself. “Why don’t you get that pretty little ass over here and suck my cock. You’re worthless just standing over there.”

Without another thought, Will promptly moved towards the lax man, who continued moving his hand on himself, downing the rest of his whiskey.

He dropped to his knees immediately between Markus' legs, licking his lips before reaching forward for his length. He gasped when a sudden sharp sting whipped his head to the side. His cheek burned and Will turned back in shock towards the man who had slapped him.

"I didn't fucking say you could put your needy hooker hands on me, bitch," Markus growled, using the same offensive hand to grab onto Will's locks and tilt his face up, ignoring the younger man's mewl. "I said 'suck'."

Will held back the moan that crawled up his throat, the rough treatment making his own cock twitch in his pants. If he wasn't mindful he knew that he'd let the man do anything, everything.

Behind him, he heard Duncan tut and put his glass down.

“I’m sorry,” Will whined, leaning back into the man’s hand holding his hair, subconsciously wanting him to card his fingers through his locks. 

Markus dropped his grip on the boy, not wanting to give Will anything he was asking for. 

“Save it,” he grunted. “Nothing more pathetic than a half-assed apology.” He took a quick drag. “Just shut up and suck my cock.” 

Will nodded, and scooted forward a bit further on his knees. He looked up at Markus, his blue eyes wide and his pupils dilated. 

“And don’t fucking look at me,” Markus said, coming off a pull of the very last of his whiskey, the ice in the glass clanging together. “Not unless I tell you to.” 

Will dropped his gaze, feeling inferior in every way possible. 

Markus’ cock lay heavy against his groin covered by a navy blue knit sweater. Will leaned forward and ran the flat on his tongue up the man’s cock, over every vein and groove in the flesh, drooling on his way up to the head, making sure to keep his head down. 

Will was sat back on his legs and his hands were kept in his own lap, tugging, fidgeting at the wrists of his own jacket, pulling them over his hands again and again as he licked up, getting to the leaking head of Markus’ uncircumcised cock and wrapping his lips around the the girth of it. 

He was hyper-aware also of the presence behind him, the creaking of the cabin floor beneath the other man as he walked forward.

Will slowly and gradually took Markus in deeper, sucking when he lifted his mouth up and swirling his tongue as he bobbed back down. The feeling of the man’s thick vein against his tongue had him itching to play with his own erection, but he refrained and dug his nails into his palm in order not to.

Markus flexed his shoulders and hummed, taking a slow drag of a newly lit cigarette. He then leaned down to the least of his ability and exhaled the tough smoke onto Will and his task. The boy, breathing solely through his nose, jerked at the sudden toxicity, choking on the length that had reached his throat, his eyes rolling back into his head. If he wasn’t already floating with dizziness, the smoke made sure of that. Markus hissed and thrusted his hips upwards. 

Will pulled up quickly, heaving heavily through his mouth, his plush lips coated in spit. 

Markus raised his eyebrows. “Did I say stop?” 

Before Will could apologise or dip back down and get to work again, he felt the bristle of Duncan’s facial hair on the side of his neck, and then a warm and open-mouthed kiss, as rough hands graced themselves down Will’s sides.

Will melted into the man’s kiss, his eyes closed and mind floating, accepting his tongue and lips, dancing, rubbing with his own. He moaned into the embrace feeling the man’s hands on his smooth hairless body under his jacket. Duncan dipping his hands under Will’s jacket and shirt to travel slowly up his torso, finding their place cupping his pectorals and his fingers pinching and rubbing at his now hardened nipples.

He and Duncan had been messaging for only a couple of days but his words held promise. He was kind and his messages were filthy. The messages were everything Will desired sexually and even piquing his hard-to-access romantic interests. 

He was on the site for a quick hookup but he found himself really enjoying the man’s company and messages and the way he made him feel beautiful and sexy and desired, all of those thoughts coming to a head at the unexpected embrace. 

Duncan wasn’t like the boys Will had hooked up with in the past, he was older and more experienced, more gentle. All of Will’s past university one night stands had been a quick roll over and done affairs. There was never any sensuality, never any romantic touching, and hardly ever any kissing. Duncan had Will melting, and he wanted to hold onto the feeling as long as possible. He could mold him into anything he wanted him and be and WIll would go along with it. As long as it was Duncan saying the words. 

He wanted to be good for Duncan and his guest. He would please them both if it would make them happy. He was enjoying Markus’ rough treatments just as the same as Duncan’s sensual ones. The contrast was nice, accessing repressed parts of Will’s young brain. 

“We’re not trying to suffocate him to death, Markus,” Duncan murmured at the side of WIll’s mouth before turning to make eye contact with his brother. Will’s eyes remained closed as he nuzzled against the man’s neck. 

“What do you want, pretty boy?” Duncan said, his forehead pressing against Will’s. 

Markus guffawed. “Really? Asking him what he wants? Cock, of course. All he’s good for.” 

His exclamation went ignored by both Will and Duncan, pressing into each other, Will’s breath hitching at Duncan’s calloused fingertips gently pinching his other nipple. 

“Do you want to try to take us both at once, pretty?” Duncan asked.

Feeling dreamy and high off Duncan's touch, Will could only moan and nod frantically in approval, arching his back against the older man's ministrations. 

He heard Markus chuckle at his response and felt Duncan smile against his neck.

"Use your words, whore," Markus snapped, lunging forward to clasp tightly at Will's chin. "We haven't fucked you brainless just yet."

"Please," he breathed as best he could with Markus' hand smothering his lips together. "I want it, I want both of you."

"Course he fucking does," he muttered, roughly removing his hand and throwing his own sweater over his head, chucking it across the room. His jaw aching, Will ogled at the uncovered body.

Markus wasn't ripped, but he had been at some point, that much was clear. Thick salt and pepper hair was scattered over his firm pecs, and trailed down to the start of his trousers. Will wanted to curl up onto the man's rotund tummy and live there. But something about Markus’ demeanor told him he would never allow such a thing. 

"Your turn, flower," Duncan purred into his ear, giving the lobe a gentle bite that made Will whimper. "Undress for us."

Markus snubbed out his current cigarette and lit his third of Will’s stay, taking a deep drag before flicking the ashes over his own chest, hissing at the embers burning into his chest hair, no longer in need of the couch-side ashtray. He rolled his eyes, witnessing how flushed and frozen Will was to the spot. 

“Fucking get to it. M’trying to make it home before this god damn blizzard hits.” 

“Give him a moment,” Duncan said, petting the side of Will’s face with the hand that had previously been touching his body. “You can always sleep here if you need to. Not like you don’t already live on that couch anyway.” 

“What are brothers for,” Markus laughed again. “If not to drink up all your whiskey and steal a carton or two.” 

He took another drag. 

“And fuck my hook-ups,” Duncan said.

“You invited me, cunt.” 

“Because I know it’s been a while.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Will was ignoring their conversation, hearing it muffled in his head as though they were speaking through pillow. He ducked his head into the warmth of Duncan’s neck, nuzzling and kissing there. 

Finally the brothers’ bickering subsided and Will leaned back and began to undress. His maroon colored zip up hoodie came off first and then his black t-shirt, his blue plaid boxers peeked out the top of his jeans. 

“Not a fucking hair on him,” Markus chuckled. “You sure he’s legal?” 

“He’s in his fourth year of college,” Duncan said, keeping his eyes on Will’s as he undressed, staying on his knees for the moment. 

Will’s lip twitched with a smile, knowing Duncan had been listening enough to their conversation to remember such a tiny detail about his life.

It was endearing to him, unlike a usual hook-up, where the ins and outs of your daily life were irrelevant, merely small talk while arranging the one time fuck, Duncan actually seemed to care. And thinking about that made him wonder if it was possible for his cheeks to get any hotter.

He moved on to his jeans, leaning back against Duncan as leverage to scoot himself out of the tight material clinging to his soft thighs. Kicking them off, he heard a scoff from Markus.

“What’s the point in a fuck doll even wearing underwear?” he commented, but Will didn’t miss the way the man’s eyes trailed appreciatively over his legs. “You probably only stain them with strangers’ come anyway, huh boy?”

Ironically, Will felt his cock leak against his boxers at Markus’ words, so before he could say another word, he hastily pulled the material down and threw it to the side. Duncan immediately smoothed his hand down Will’s back, tracing his middle finger between Will’s ass cheeks, petting his furled hole. 

“So pretty,” he muttered, almost to himself. “I’ll need to get you stretched real wet and open if you’re going to take us both.”

Will allowed himself to moan aloud at that. In their messages, Duncan had expressed how he wanted to eat Will out until he sobbed his release, and that he’d milk orgasm after orgasm out of him. Will had enjoyed himself, reading those messages alone with his hand. 

“Get onto his lap,” Duncan said softly, tucking a strand of Will’s long hair behind his ear and nodding his head toward Markus. “And face me.” 

Will hesitated before looking over at Markus, not knowing what his reaction would be to his brother’s instruction. He was taking another long drag of his cigarette. 

“You’re too nice to him,” Markus sighed, exhaling more smoke. “We should’ve been balls deep by now.” 

“Treat people with respect and you’ll get some in return,” Duncan said. “Maybe that’s why you haven’t gotten anywhere in life.” 

“Oh, and you have?” 

“At the very least, I get responses from people on dating sites. You’re too busy sending unwarranted dick pics and blocking people who don’t immediately want to meet up and fuck.” 

“Why waste my time if I’m not getting laid? Not like I’m going to call them again afterward, anyway.” 

“Charming,” Duncan said, flatly. “At least treat this one well. I might like him.” 

Will’s cheeks blushed against, looking over into Duncan’s kind eyes. He liked him too. 

Markus gestured with his hand, beckoning the boy onto his lap, with another roll of his eyes. 

Will crawled up and settled himself with his back against Markus’ furry chest. Markus placed his arm over the boy’s torso and held him down with his other hand not holding his cigarette. 

“Tiny little cock,” he chuckled looking down at Will hard against his own groin, breathing more smoke into his face. He was a mere four inches fully erect. “Not much you can do with that thing.” 

“Spread your legs for me,” Duncan said, his fingers gently raking against the tops of Will’s naked thighs, settling himself on his knees between Will’s and his brother’s legs. 

Will pulled his legs back to reveal his perfectly waxed hole, already prepared with lubricant, leaking down to pool against Markus’s groin beneath him.

Feeling rather than seeing Will’s ready entrance, Markus snickered, his breath surrounding and practically intoxicating Will, invading his lungs. “Fucking soaked, isn’t he?” he said, stroking at the boy’s tummy. “Can’t even stop himself leaking, such an open little whore.” 

Duncan ignored his brother, using his hands to gently push Will’s inner thighs that much more open. Markus, using the same hand in which he held his cigarette, used his unoccupied fingers to keep the smooth thigh spread wide. “Stay still for Duncan,” he barked, his hard grip threatening to leave marks on Will’s skin. Will was hopeful. “He might be a fucking softy but I’m still gonna make sure you don’t make this shit tedious.”

Leaning forward, the kinder man brushed his nose gently along Will’s perineum, causing Will to clench up in anticipation. He then ran his tongue up heavily against the boy’s opening, not stopping to break once as he began his onslaught. He used his thumbs to spread Will’s hole open, welcoming his ravenous tongue inside of his eager body. 

Will threw his head back against Markus’ shoulder and whined, struggling to keep his hips still. The tickling sensation of Duncan’s moustache above his hole was driving Will round the bend, twitching as Duncan insisted on tasting as much as he could inside of him.

“Fucking, quit squirming,” Markus hissed, landing a loud smack onto Will’s thigh, squeezing the soft reddening skin. Will bit down onto his lower lip to keep from making too much noise. The pain and pleasure was creating an overwhelming sensitivity that had Will curling his toes.

“I wanna hear his sweet voice, Markus,” Duncan asserted, staying pressed against Will’s hole. 

“Age getting to you, man? He hasn’t shut the fuck up the entire time.”

“Sounds like someone else who hasn’t,” Duncan retorted and moved forward, continuing to pleasure Will, who was whining, his body flexing with every lick inside of him.

The back and forth between the two men who sandwiched him amongst them had Will leaking against his abdomen, their deep voices made him feel weak and powerless in the best way possible.

Duncan began adding his fingers gradually, spreading Will open for more tongue access, and eventually both of their cocks.

“Fuck, please, please!” Will begged, not certain what exactly he was pleading for, when there was a sudden excruciating burn pressed into his groin, to the skin to the right of the base of his cock. Will wailed out, jerking forwards and came across his stomach, tears welling up in his eyes and beginning to stream down his cheeks.

“Shhhhh, baby,” Duncan cooed, leaning up and meeting Will’s panting mouth with a soft kiss, then kissing his cheeks where his tears fell. “We got you, I’m here.”

Will looked to his left and saw that Markus had pressed his cigarette butt against his skin, not putting it out completely, but enough to leave a painful welt in its wake. ‘His mark.’ Will thought, eyes widening in realisation as pride flushed through him. 

He belonged to someone. 

“God dammit,” Duncan said, deep and agitated, running the pad of his thumb across the tiny burn next to the base of Will’s cock. “He isn’t one of your common whores you can just mark up.” 

“Fooled me,” Markus chuckled. 

Duncan lowered his head to lave and leave kisses against the small red welt. “Does that feel better?” He whispered against Will’s skin. 

Markus guffawed. “You give him too much credit. He’s here after all. If he wasn’t a whore he wouldn’t have driven fifty miles in the snow just for some cock. Would’ve turned me away at first sight. Nope, little slut had me in his mouth seconds after his arrival.” 

Will was lost to Duncan’s soothing kisses and cold spit being rubbed into his reddened skin with the tip of his tongue. Duncan, ignoring his brother moved around the base of Will’s cock to lick up the come he had dribbled there too. 

“He does orgasm real pretty though, I will say.” Markus said, taking another drag of his cigarette. “Didn’t spurt, like a real man. Was cute, like a little feminine leak. Ain’t that right?” Markus left a kiss on Will’s cheek that had the boy turning to the side away from the man. 

“Aw, he doesn’t like me.” 

“Would you?” Duncan said. 

“Just trying to take a leaf out of your book, little brother.” 

“Give him a kiss, Will,” Duncan cooed, continuing to clean Will. “Markus, be gentle with him.”

Will turned hesitantly, to look at the older man, wishing not to displease him or make him angry any further, even if it was all rough play, he hated the idea of Markus actually not liking him. He had marked him, after all. 

The man looked expectantly at him, and Will could’ve sworn he’d seen a flash of remorse in his dark eyes, but he didn’t dare get his hopes up. 

“C’mere little harlot,” Markus encouraged, and Will leaned the rest of the way, easing his mouth open slightly to meet the other’s. The scruff of his facial hair itched and prickled against Will’s plump lips, but it was a sensation that Will found he wanted to get used to, especially when Markus’ tongue salved over his lips, soothing the bristle. Will opened his mouth eagerly, moaning into the man’s mouth as he traced his tongue over the boy’s lips, as though he were applying a ghosting of gloss. His mouth smelt of smoke, and Will was heedy off the embrace.

Duncan watched intensely, his mouth quirking upward at the sight as he nosed gently at Will’s spent cock, that twitched at he and his brother’s attention.

Markus cupped Will’s jaw with his free hand, pulling him in closer and sucking solely on the young man’s tongue. Will felt as though he was only breathing in air that the other had already exhaled, like life from now on would go through Markus’ whiskey and tobacco flavoured filter before reaching Will. 

He couldn’t say he minded at all.

The man then tilted Will’s chin up, pulling back from their kiss, and grinned at him. Will could see his jaw work before he leaned down towards him again and Will knew exactly what he was in for. His cock became half hard again already. Markus slowly, filthily let his saliva drip down from his lips, some catching onto his silver beard, and into Will’s open mouth. The boy’s eyes rolled back in arousal and he moaned lowly, letting it pool on his tongue and savouring it, before swallowing, his pupils dilated.

Markus pulled back from their steamy embrace and left a solid slap playful against Will’s face, emitting a moan from the wriggling boy. Will opened his eyes to look up at Markus, half-lidded and full of lust. 

Will hasn’t expected the burly man to make his toes curl from his lips on his alone. 

Markus chuckled at the boy’s reaction. “Look at that, he’s looking up at me like a little puppy. I think I stole your date, baby brother.” 

“Let’s take him to the bedroom,” Duncan ignored him. “I want him to be more comfortable.”

“Aw, come on,” Markus lit himself another cigarette while Will’s eyes were closed, nuzzling back into the man’s chest hair, focusing on the little pleasured shocks of the tickling against his groin and the familiar smell of smoke mixed with Duncan’s gentle kisses. “Who gives a fuck? Just slide in.” Markus has started stroking himself below Will’s body, his cock head stroking Will’s inner thigh from underneath. 

“Come on,” Duncan said, ignoring Markus and sitting up and holding his hand out for Will’s, tapping his hand with his own to get his attention. 

Will accepted the gesture and stood. Duncan immediately wrapped his arms around the lithe hairless boy and lifted him up. Will’s legs wrapped around the larger man and clung to him as he easily carried him into the other room. 

Markus groaned and sat up, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and the half-full bottle of whiskey from the table in his wake before following them.

Will let himself be carried to another room in the cabin, not fully aware of which direction they were going in, snuggling close to Duncan and bathing in his musky scent. He opened his eyes a little to see Markus walking behind them, assets in hand and looking at Will with almost a softness in his eyes, one that Will knew he wouldn’t get the luxury of seeing if he’d fully opened his own eyes and Markus had noticed.

The boy was placed down onto soft, cotton sheets with a quiet grunt from Duncan and Will gathered himself up onto his knees, awaiting the man’s next move.

Duncan took a step back from the bed, but didn’t once take his eyes off Will as he pulled his jumper over his head, revealing his scarred, but strong, torso. Like Markus, he too had both dark and silvery chest hair that Will wanted to bury his face into. 

Duncan watched in amusement as Will practically drooled at the tremendous body he’d only seen photographed prior, and quite poorly, credit to the man himself. He continued down, unbuckling his belt and chucking that aside, then undoing his fly and tugging his trousers down. Will’s mouth dropped, realising man had gone commando. His tongue pressed into his cheek. 

He knew of course what Duncan’s cock looked like, had seen it in both photo and video format, but to see it for himself in person, Will personally wanted to thank God in heaven or whatever great being was watching over him. 

Markus sauntered over to the bedside table, putting down the bottle of Irish whiskey and his pack of cigarettes before peering at Will ogling his brother.

“Get’s all that physique from his big brother,” he rumbled into the boy’s ear, watching him lick his lips subconsciously. “Not those fucked up scars though,” he hummed, in his periphery watching Duncan shoot a look towards him. “That’s all his bullshit.”

“He’s beautiful,” Will said stubbornly, looking straight on at Duncan.

“Yeah yeah,” Markus rolled his eyes. “What about me?” He grabbed at Will’s chin and turned his head to face him. “M’not beautiful?” He took a swig of whiskey straight from the bottle, some of it dripping into his beard. He gasped shallow from his pull and offered the drink to Will. 

Will accepted the bottle and took a pull of his own. 

“You have your charm,” he said, his tongue playing on the rim of the bottle for a moment before winking and handing the bottle back to the burly man. 

“Gunna fuck you silly, you fuckin’ brat,” Markus groaned under his own breath, as if talking to himself more than to the boy. He stood and flicked his cigarette ashes onto the floor. He was completely nude and was stroking his own cock again, rubbing the tip against his own hairy tummy in anticipation. 

Will licked his lips heavy at the sight.

Duncan laid down on the bed and laced his fingers with Will’s. Will didn’t notice Duncan’s hand until they were touching and he turned to see Duncan’s head propped against a pillow. “Lay on top of me, gorgeous.” 

Will allowed himself to be pulled until he was straddling him. His ass over the tops of Duncan’s thighs, their cocks rubbing together. Duncan ran his hands over Will’s smooth body as the angelic boy stared down at him. Will laced his fingers with Duncan’s as he explored him, the man’s hands guiding the movement. 

Duncan’s hands moved up until they were carding through Will’s wavy shoulder length hair and tugging him down. They were laying chest to chest, Will’s thighs opened on either side of the man, nuzzling until Duncan was capturing Will’s lips in a kiss.

“C’mon fucking softies,” Markus mumbled, clasping onto Will’s locks and pulling harshly to hitch Will’s head up and off Duncan. “My cock’s been hard and cold for too fucking long.”

“Charming,” Duncan replied, and trailed his hands down from Will’s hair to trace lightly down to his hips. “M’alright, flower, you think you’re ready?” 

Will nodded, beaming down at the man.

“We’ll go slow and get you settled, alright?” Duncan assured, smiling back at the young man, the bright star on his lap.

Hearing an impatient sigh from his older brother, Duncan shot Markus a warning look before encouraging Will with his hands to kneel up so he could position his cock between the boy’s legs. He noticed the young man bite his lip in eagerness, holding back a whine as he began to lower himself down onto Duncan’s length.

Will tilted his head back in relief as he gradually took the man into his warm, sopping wet hole. 

It was what he’d waited for for weeks, once a fantasy, now coming to fruition. A deep moan escaped his throat from the intrusion. Duncan filled him up so well, Will could barely feel any pain coming from his earlier burn wound, the only thing within him, his scarred lover. He could’ve sworn he could feel every indentation and vein on the man’s cock. Will promised himself that he’d memorise it.

He bounced up and down, whining all the while, completely past any self-consciousness he would’ve felt from his volume. His eyes closed and focused selfishly on himself and his own pleasure for the moment. 

Will’s first time ever going bare, and already he was drunk off the feeling. He allowed Duncan’s hands to clutch into his hips and he rode him, his own hands finding purchase on Duncan’s chest and shoulder. 

Markus chuckled, knee-walking on the bed, cigarette in hand, behind the boy, opening his stance to either side of Duncan’s legs. “The party starts,” he said under his breath. 

He stood and stared at Will’s hole, stuffed full with cock, taking deep drags of his cigarette as he enjoyed the show. 

“Takin’ that like a pro,” he nodded, exhaling smoke over Will’s sweat-sheened back. “You sure I’ll fit?” 

Will slowed his stride, his hands reached behind himself to spread his cheeks, giving the man behind him an even better look, the sin of it heating his own skin. He was just teasing him, not expecting much. 

Markus stuck his index finger out, turned facing upward and traced the boy’s hole before pressing in alongside Duncan’s cock. He chuckled when Will didn’t even tense at the added girth. 

“Plenty of room. Can you even feel that, Princess? Or has your cunt been used so much you can’t even tell the difference?” 

Will flexed his muscles, hugging Duncan’s cock and Markus’ digit in his hole and stilling his hips. Markus’s cock twitched from where it hung heavy. “Fuck,” he sighed.

“You’re fucking lucky I feel like stretching you out, otherwise you’d be in for a fucking rough time,” Markus muttered, pressing in a second finger and beginning to gape Will’s hole while established a rhythm bouncing on the other man.

“There you go, baby” Duncan grunted, throwing his head back against the pillow as Will rode out his pleasure. “So goddamn pretty.”

As the older brother added a third finger and continued to split Will apart, he leaned forward to whisper filth into the young man’s ear. 

“You’re just about ready to swallow me up, huh slut?” he growled. “Best be warned, I’m bigger than your little date and together we’ll rip you in half.”

Will sobbed loudly, leaning back against the tough hairy chest behind him as Markus removed his fingers from his sopping wet hole. Not wishing any unnecessary pain on the boy, he grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and squirted some more onto his cock as an extra precaution before lining himself up with Will’s stretched out hole, lining the rim. 

Duncan slowly pulled the boy down against him, feeling Markus ready to join them. “Look into my eyes,” he cooed. “It’ll be okay.” 

Will hadn’t been scared, still wasn’t, soothed by the beautiful man’s voice. He nodded his agreement. 

“Hold onto me,” Duncan directed. “Just not my right shoulder,” he said. “Still have a bullet lodged in there, probably older than you,” they laughed together, before Duncan pulled him down for a quick open peck. He continued fucking up into Will, slowing down his speed for Markus to slide in. 

Markus clutched Will’s hip as he slowly pressed in. Will gasped at the added girth, looking down into Duncan’s eyes, who focused on petting his face and speaking affirmations of how well he was doing every moment. 

Markus’ fingers had done little to prepare Will for the stretch, but the boy was determined to take it, wanting to make the men happy, especially Duncan. He felt like he could accomplish anything, if he continued speaking to him the way he did. He could listen to his voice forever. 

Markus’ hips pressed forward again, filling the boy further, and Will let out a broken sob. 

“Slowly,” Duncan spoke to Markus. 

“M’going as slow as I goddamn can.” 

Markus paused to accommodate the boy and allow him to get used to the stretch every inch until he was fully buried inside next to Duncan. 

Will cried and Duncan leaned up and pressed gentle kisses against Will’s smooth chest, sucking on his nipples and muttering in a language Will didn’t recognise, but managed to comfort him still. 

“You okay?”

Will nodded. 

“Fuck,” Markus drawled out, pausing to let himself feel the throbbing tight heat around him, and letting Will adjust fully to the stretch. 

“Please... fucking please,” Will cried softly, neck straining with his head tilted up to the ceiling. “Move. Please.”

It hurt a lot when one of them was still. 

“Focus on me,” Duncan pet Will’s face, guiding his attention back down to him. “There he is,” he cooed, petting the boy’s trembling face and quivering lips. 

“Slowly, Markus.” he reiterated. “Don’t hurt him,” he said, continuing to stare into the boy’s teary eyes, trying to calm him.

“Like I could,” he chuckled, pressing his hips forward a bit. “Fuck, he’s tight,” he spoke to himself at a whisper, finding purchase on the boy’s lower back. 

Will let out a long whimper that Duncan kissed away immediately. He pet his hair and shushed him. “You can do this.” 

Will nodded. He could.

He rocked his hips forward and back a little, as though testing the waters, whimpering at the pressure. As he adjusted to that slow continuous movement, Will found himself beginning to relish the overwhelming stimulation and faint hint of pain of both men fully inside him. 

Duncan gazed up at him with something akin to pride or worship in his eyes as Will moved, developing a short rhythm. "There you go," the man whispered.

Behind Will, Markus groaned, intently watching where his cock entered the boy. "Fuckin natural," he said, starting to jerk his hips upwards in time with Will's rock towards him. "'New experience', my ass."

Will keened when both men met his thrust, rubbing against that spot inside him. 

He wailed out. 

“Sounds so pretty for us,” Duncan cooed, petting Will’s hair back from his sweaty forehead as he rocked forward, a whimper reverberating off his lips. He shushed him again. “Gunna plug up that pretty hole after we’re done,” Duncan said. “Give you something to remember us by.” 

Duncan’s hand moved to cup the whimpering boy’s cheek and Will blindly wrapped his lips around Duncan’s thumb and began to suck, his cries muffled from the thick digit in his mouth. 

Markus’ hand moved to card through Will’s long waves and found a strong purchase in the base of his scalp and held firm. The curve of the boy’s back taking both of their cocks was impossible, the boy was made for it. How he was able to remain so composed, so gorgeous, even with his body being pushed to the limit, was beyond him. 

“God damn, pretty,” he blew smoke out from between his lips again, using his hand wrapped around his cigarette to spread Will’s cheek to the side to get a better view of his and his brother’s cocks spreading the boy.

As Will sobbed behind the older man's thumb, he felt almost as though he was having an out of body experience, and yet at the same exact time, he'd never felt more secure or solid in his body than in that moment. Part of him was floating, while the other was hyper aware of the men’s hands on him, at the stretch he was just the right size to handle. 

Of course, Will was always confident and knew he was good-looking, as he would shamelessly flaunt himself at bars, clubs, and around campus at other boys his age. Drunk off the power of having them fall over him. But there was something about this affair that left Will feeling nothing short of euphoric in his being. 

Fuck those boys, he had men now. 

He wanted everything Duncan and Markus had to offer, the thought of them spilling inside of him, marking him so intimately has him beaming, more tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Please," he cried, his pleading stifled by Duncan's digit. He moved the man’s thumb from his mouth and placed it on his own pectoral. Duncan took the cue and began rubbing the wetness into his bud. "Fill me, both of you, please! I want...I want it so bad."

Duncan shushed Will again, stroking his face, catching the boy’s tears against his own face. He pulled the boy down to kiss his wet face and nuzzle him again. “We’ve got you, Princess.” 

Will’s hole tightened around the two men, as he rocked forward himself, sobbing a whine out against the curve of Duncan’s neck as he came untouched again, his hands gripping at Duncan’s arms, squeezing and lax again and again. His body bucking forward of its own accord. 

“That’s it,” Duncan cooed, petting the boy’s hair over Markus’s hand still buried there. He thrust up from his laying position and gripped the boy, holding him in a hug and lacing his fingers with Markus’ against the boy’s head. 

Their boy. 

“Fuck,” Markus groaned, continuing to thrust forward.

"You want us both to come inside, petal?" Duncan said softly to the overstimulated boy in his arms. "Gonna keep you nice and warm and plugged up?"

He felt Will's frantic nodding in the crook of his neck, his tears merging with the older man's sweat there, still riding the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

"You close?" Markus grunted, glancing at his brother as he continued thrusting into Will's sensitive hole, his pace faltering as he neared his own release. He blindly put his cigarette out against his own thigh and tossed it across the room. 

"Baby's got that effect on me."

"Well I'm not coming first," Markus panted, laughing breathily. "I know I can last longer"

"Don't get to come very often, no?"

"Fuck off."

It was an almost inaudible mewl that Will had squeaked out that brought Duncan over the edge. He tipped his head back and grunted as he released inside the sweet boy. 

Markus followed seconds after, groaning loudly as his thrusts stammered into a stop, spurting deep into Will, trailing a slew of profanities from his lips. 

Both men continued thrusting, milking their pleasure from the boy’s gaped hole as the man held tightly in Duncan’s arms whimpered and keened. 

Markus finally pulled out, his chest heaving as he left a playful slap of his cock against the leaking hole before stroking himself a couple times to salve off his aftershocks. He collapsed sideways onto the bed and hid his face into the crook of his own arm, trying to regain his breath. 

Duncan pulled out moments later, only to blindly trace the tips of his fingers around the rim of the boy’s messy and stretched hole. He kissed the side of Will’s face as he pressed a couple fingers into the boy again, causing Will to whine. 

He shushed Will, who was on the very cusp of falling asleep, as he felt how wet the boy was. From the lubricant, to the two loads of come. The boy was wrecked, while Will laid feeling sated, and yet almost delirious, feeling Duncan’s fingers blindly and delicately explore him. 

Duncan could feel the boy falling asleep in his arms, his body dead weight on top of him. He too began to doze off.

“Markus, turn the light off,” he said under his breath.

The sound of the blizzard roaring outside the cabin had become clear to the three men. Once was an ambient sound while drunk with lust, now was a threat. Nobody would be going anywhere that night. 

Markus groaned, from either his age, sore muscles, or of being awoken from his half-awake stupor, and crawled to the side of the bed to turn off the bedside lamp. He collapsed again on the other side of the king-sized bed, multiple feet from the entwined men. He began to doze off again when he felt a gentle tapping and yanking on his shoulder. 

“What?” he groaned, assuming his brother wanted to bother him again. 

He turned to see Will in the dark with his head on Duncan’s chest. It had been he who had tapped him. 

His hand reached to curl with Markus’ hand and laced his fingers with his, pulling him closer. 

Duncan was already snoring softly. 

“What do you want?” Markus said, his voice the gentlest it had been that entire evening, too tired to understand what Will was asking. 

Will was silent, yanking on his hand again until he got the hint. He wanted him to join in on the sensual way they were holding each other. To cuddle him. 

“I don’t do that,” Markus scoffed. 

“You do now,” Will said.

Markus sighed, rolling over and scooting close, his inhibitions regretfully lowered in his drowsy state. The boy was beautiful and very convincing. He wrapped his arm around Will and ducked his face into his upper back, quickly dozing off along with the other two men. The boy’s body fallen to Duncan’s side and stayed wrapped around him, their breaths all falling into sync. 

The storm continued raging outside, beating unrelentlessly against the walls of the cabin. The blizzard picked up steam half-way through the night, the building waning and creaking around their unconscious bodies, but nothing roused the three men. They were all happy and content for the moment, within the safety of the heated cabin, and in one another’s arms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine at the end these men started a polyamoric romance, but it’s ending is up for interpretation :)
> 
> We hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you did! We would love to reach your feedback!


End file.
